


Brothers of the Vongola

by Celeste_Sinclair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harry Potter Has Sky Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sinclair/pseuds/Celeste_Sinclair
Summary: Iemitsu had a wife before Nana and they had a child, but one day Iemitsu came home to his wife dead and his son gone. Meanwhile in Britain, James and Lily Potter accepted an orphan from Albus Dumbledore. At the Dursleys ‘Harry Potter’ had a pen pal 3 years younger than him. This pen pal was sometimes the only thing keeping him going through the war. At 17 and the war ended Ettore takes off his glamor and takes Luna and Fred and George with him to go and live with his half brother in Japan.





	Brothers of the Vongola

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ... sorry that I don't have any chapters for my posted stories. My muse is being stubborn. Anyway I was wondering if since I currently have no more chapters for the posted stories if you guys would like to read an original story that me and a friend made. If so just say in the comments below. Thank you  
> NO Flames please.

 

#  **Chapter 1**

Iemitsu rushed into the hospital, only stopping to register his visit at the front desk before hurrying toward the maternity ward. He knew Shiva,  his wife, would be fine, after all, she was in the best mafia hospital there was but he still wanted to be there for her. 

Once Iemitsu made it to the hospital room, he could hear his wife’s cursing and feel the agitation of her Flames. He gulped before walking into the room were Shiva was giving birth. 

“You idiot husband, we are never having another child, now give me your fucking hand to break.” Shiva snarled toward the frozen CEDEF head. Once Iemitsu heard what she said he paled and quickly made his way to his agitated wife and let her hold(read break)his hand.

The next 10 hours were horrible as Iemitsu had his hand broken, convinced Shiva to release his hand amidst a barrage of cursing and then let a Sun Flame user heal it so no permanent damage was done. He had to repeat this process multiple times. 

By the time a young baby’s cry was heard in the room both husband and wife were exhausted. Though that exhaustion vanished when they saw the child they created. It was love at first sight. 

Big doe eyes dominated the face and inky black hair already showed a hint of curls. When the newborn opened his eyes they took the new parents breath away. His eyes were an electric green with amber-orange slivers. The baby looked at both of his parents with utter trust and gave a little coo, falling asleep.

“What will we name him, Shiva?” Iemitsu asked in awe as the doctors handed the little bundle to him. He was able to hold his son for a few minutes while his wife thought of a name though he did hand over the little angel when Shiva held out her hands.

“Lets name him Ettore Sora Sawada. Ettore means loyal and Sora means Sky.” Shiva explained to her husband when he gave her a confused look. Husband and wife looked at the sleeping child and agreed Ettore suited him. Both could feel the exceptionally pure and powerful Sky flames and hoped Ettore’s Flames would not become Active. Though both knew that was a futile hope for they were in the mafia and both Iemitsu and Shiva were powerful figures

By the first month, both parents could tell Ettore was extremely intelligent and they had raised Ettore for 8 months when Shiva and Ettore were attacked. Shiva was killed defending Ettore and Ettore was kidnapped. Both Vongola and CEDEF looked everywhere for the kidnapped Sawada but could find neither the child nor a body to make it clear Ettore was dead. Eventually the search was disbanded.

Meanwhile in Britain a old man named Albus Dumbledore handed the Potters a clearly Japanese/Italian child and told them he was an orphan. Lily and James were suspicious but took the poor child in.

Tore-kun had been with Kaa-san and Tou-san but Kaa-san went to sleep forever and a scary Ojii-san took Tore-kun away from Tore-kun’s home. The scary Ojii-san took Tore-kun to Mum and Da. Tore-kun misses Tou-san and Kaa-san but Mum and Da take good care of Tore-kun. Tore-kun likes Mum and Da.

Ettore had been with Lily and James Potter for 7 months and both could see the child they had been given was extremely intelligent. He was barely past a year and he knew bits and pieces of English, Italian, and Japanese. The boy also most likely remembered his parents from before. The couple took the child to Gringotts to get an inheritance test and for James to put him as the heir to the Potters. During this trip the Potters found out his name was Ettore Sora Sawada. They also made Sirius his godfather since Ettore did not like Peter and werewolves were not allowed to take custody of a child. They made Alice Longbottom Ettore’s godmother and changed his public name to Harry James Potter while keeping his real name Ettore Sora Sawada.

After those hectic 7 months had gone by after they had taken in Ettore, the little family was attacked. Ettore had been fussy all day but the Potters had just ignored it, thinking he was just having a bad day. When Voldemort blasted through the door, James tried to hold him off for as long as he could while Lily ran to the nursery with Ettore and started the ritual thus when Voldemort killed Lily and tried to kill Ettore it activated Lily’s Mothers Love ritual which pushed Ettore’s Flames into Active. Lily’s ritual masked Ettore’s Flames.

When Ettore’s Flames burned Voldemort’s body into dust, his soul split and part of it tried to lodge inside the nearest thing, Ettore. Ettore’s Flames quickly dissuaded the shard by burning the soul into nothing. This tired out the young child and he fell sound asleep. When he next woke up it was to a blond woman’s screeching. Ettore later learned that this was his Aunt Petunia. 

The Dursleys were not kind to Ettore, he was forced to cook once he could reach the stove, and clean once he could walk. If he does anything wrong he will be beaten and though his life was now hell compared to what it was before, this life finely honed his hyper intuition, so much he could almost tell the future and let him learn how to control his sentient Flames and Magic.

When Ettore was 9 his class started a pen pal project. His intuition had been telling him to put his real name instead of the one his Mum and Da had given him. The pen pal he received was a 6 year old Japanese boy whose name was Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ettore was excited since Tsuna had the same last name as he once had before he had been taken from his Kaa-san.

Once the teacher had given the class the okay to start drafting the letters, Ettore started drafting his letter. He just put basic information like his name and age and were he lived like what the teacher had put on the board

Once the letter was sent, he eagerly waited for Tsuna to send him a return letter. During the next week all the teachers gave indulgent smiles when ‘Harry’ asked if the letters were returned yet. When the teacher told Ettore about the return letters, she smiled when he whooped and hurried to his seat, almost vibrating in excitement.

Tore was elated that he had a new friend, someone who did not think him a freak thanks to his aunt and uncle. Ettore drafted out another letter to Tsu-kun as soon as the teacher let the class start on their next letters to their pen pals.

It was a few weeks before the next letter from Tsuna came and over the next few months they kept talking and eventually Ettore came to the conclusion that they were brothers. There were so many different things that added up. Their last names were the same and they had many of the same features. Thus Ettore of course informed Tsuna of this in his next letter.

When the next letter from Tsu-kun came Ettore had to ask to be excused because he was starting to cry. The teacher gave him a happy smile when he told her about the new development. That he had a little brother and a stepmother in Japan that would be willing to take him in if he ever wished it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Over the next two years the two brothers kept exchanging letters and those two years were some of the best in Ettore’s life. Those continuing letters were some of the only things keeping Ettore going through the following years at Hogwarts and the war.


End file.
